


Sanctuary

by larkspxrs



Category: Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gaming!AU, i wrote this in 2h forgive me, wonwoo and jin are just mentioned here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkspxrs/pseuds/larkspxrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you, Joshua.  Do you love me too?"<br/><br/>Where Joshua Hong is a video game developer, Seo Jisoo is his wife, and Kei is his creation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

Joshua Hong spends most of his time holed up at the studio.

His idea for a brand new virtual reality game is starting to take flight, the idea approved by the heads of the company, and development was going well.  Still there was much to do.

However, Joshua Hong is blessed to have a supportive wife by his side that brings dinner to him every time he stays late, or leave blankets on the couch near his office, knowing he’d want to nap before the sun rose in the sky again.

Seo Jisoo is a blessing in his life.

He’s never going to leave her.

-

TESTING: SANCTUARY

LOADING…

5%

20%

35%

50%

70%

95%

99%

ENTERING WORLD

-

_Joshua looks around him, the world he’s designed is looking exactly how he had envisioned it, the ground is warm under his feet, and the sun isn’t too bright._

_He looks around carefully, grass was swaying perfectly in sync with the soft breeze in the air and better yet, it looked so realistic._

_The Sanctuary he had created was working perfectly.  The lush fields and beautiful flower gardens appeared so lifelike, he almost forgot he was walking through a place of virtual reality.  It was better than he had expected._

_Time to return._

_-_

His eyes open, his team was all smiling when he had told them their first testing of the map had been a success.

Now time to insert the rest of the features.

-

Jisoo visits him when he’s working out the kinks in the weaponry system, his hands are flying across the buttons when he feels a pair of hands reach for his shoulders.  He turns to meet the smiling eyes of Jisoo’s.

He stops and settles down to eat with her, they make small talk about the weather, the dogs Jisoo saw at the park in the morning, and the sketches she created that afternoon.  Joshua listens to everything she says carefully.

Soon, she leaves and Joshua picks his work back up.

He’s almost done making this sword.

-

TESTING: SANCTUARY

LOADING…

10%

40%

80%

99%

ENTERING WORLD

-

_Since their full testing of Sanctuary, a couple of new features had been added.  A couple of NPCs, the sword and shield, and a small village at the outskirts of the pre-existing map._

_Wonwoo’s placed the sword and shield in the map on the way to the village, so all Joshua has to do is pick those up before entering the town.  After, he’ll need to see if the villagers will respond to his greeting as they are supposed to, then check out the village and see if there are any glitches._

_He starts running, the wind flowing through his short hair._

_After picking up the sword and shield and making sure it was swinging around fine, he enters the village and spots a little boy playing with a ball._

_“Hello?” he shouts._

_A pause._

_The little boy looks up at him and grins “Hi there, are you new here?”_

_Joshua can’t help but smile.  A complete success._

_-_

He celebrates the adding of the new features to the virtual reality with a cup of wine and his beautiful wife.  For the first time in months, he returns home and sleeps on their bed together, hands clasped tightly with Jisoo’s.

The next morning though, it’s back to work.

-

Gazing on her soft features, Joshua sits back to admire his work.  The 3-D model of Kei was done, the second interactive character to be added to the game.

The first interactive character, S.Coups, was knightly character that resided on the far north of the map, a blizzard terrain with mountains and bears, which were going to be added soon.  His thick coats and longsword was a headache to design, but somehow Myungeun made it work, which he was thankful for as he worked perfectly in game.

But now, it was Kei who took up all of his time and dedication, a young princess stranded in the village who spent most of her time in the nearby weeping willows.  She was young, sweet, and a character everyone wanted added to the game.

It was time for Kei to be tested.

-

TESTING: SANCTUARY

LOADING…

10%

40%

80%

99%

ENTERING WORLD

-

_Walking through the weeping willows, Joshua was now a little scared that Kei had somehow not loaded properly into the game.  He’s been looking around for a while now and he still can’t seem to find her._

_He’s almost tempted to start calling out for her._

_However, the thought disappears as fast as it comes as when he turns around he spots a figure standing beside one of the willow trees._

_Kei’s dark hair shines in the soft glow from the sun, her white dress swaying softly above her knees.  She looks ethereal and Joshua almost forgets to greet her._

_“Hello?” he tentatively calls out._

_The girl turns around and he’s met by Kei’s bright smile, her shoulders shaking in laughter, the lace around her wrists falling to the ground._

_“Hello there, it’s a pleasure to meet you here.”  Her voice is as melodic as her laugh as she approaches Joshua._

_She makes her way closer to him and he can’t help but let a wide grin take over his face._

_Kei is working perfectly._

_“My name is Kei, what’s yours?”  Her head tilts curiously and her eyes twinkle in the light._

_Joshua holds out his hand “I’m Joshua, pleasure to meet you.”_

_She shakes it, her skin as soft as silk, and she holds onto it as she tells him “There’s a patch of wildflowers near here, let me show you!”_

_He follows her gladly, her hand holds his tightly for the rest of the time they’re together._

_-_

Jisoo is there when he leaves the studio, he smiles when he sees her.

They go out for dinner together for a bit, she’s glowing with happiness and Joshua loves seeing the smile on her face when she talks about things she’s enthusiastic about.

The two have to part quickly though, Joshua has a lot of work ahead of him.

-

TESTING: SANCTUARY

LOADING…

10%

40%

80%

99%

ENTERING WORLD

-

_It’s been the third time he’s visited Kei this month, the game keeps getting updated and the world just keeps expanding.  Joshua’s been now running the virtual reality on his own to be able to keep up and test all of the new updates._

_He always ends his sessions with a visit to Kei.  It’s been like this ever since she made him promise every time they’ve parted to come and see her again.  Her smile is so innocent and pure that he can’t help but promise._

_So, he’s here by her side again.  It’s nighttime in the game and the moon shines down to illuminate her white dress and shining eyes._

_She’s grabbed a hold of his hand again, and he lets her as she talks about picking wildflowers and playing with the newly added wild bunnies.  Her eyes twinkle beautifully when she talks about the things she likes and he can’t help but find her endearing._

_He leaves her with another promise to return._

_-_

Joshua adds more types of flowers in the game to allow Kei to enjoy her time more in the Sanctuary.

He gets to work on adding another village.

-

TESTING: SANCTUARY

LOADING…

99%

ENTERING WORLD

-

_He’s lost track of how many times per day he comes to the Sanctuary to see Kei now._

_It doesn’t matter though when she greets him with a bright smile.  Now, she even gives him a warm hug, her arms winding around his waist.  Joshua loves the way she hugs him._

_Today is a special day, she claims as she drags him off to the flower field he created just for her.  He laughs and follows her around like always.  Soon, they arrive and Kei bends down to pick up two flower crowns._

_“One for you and one for me!  Do you like them?”  She asks excitedly._

_Joshua nods and takes one to place on her head “I love them.”_

_Once she crowns him with her flower crown, she grabs a hold of his hand again.  “Let’s walk around, I thought I saw a mustang galloping around here!”_

_-_

Joshua can’t remember the last time he’s been home.

-

TESTING: SANCTUARY

LOADING…

99%

ENTERING WORLD

-

_The first thing Kei says to him when he finds her is “I love you.”_

_Joshua freezes._

_“I love you, Joshua.  Do you love me too?”_

_He looks in her innocent eyes, sees trembling hands, and soft lips._

_“I love you, Kei.”_

_-_

He rushes to add a new feature into the game.

-

TESTING: SANCTUARY

LOADING…

99%

ENTERING WORLD

-

_When he finds Kei among the weeping willows, he reaches out to hug her tightly.  Small peals of laughter leaves her lips as she hugs him back.  Her embrace feels warm and he’s content with her._

_They part, and Kei gets on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek quickly.  She suddenly runs behind a tree and he’s left standing there shocked at the action._

_He runs to find her and she’s looking away from him, he gently grabs a hold of her shoulder and turns her around.  Kei’s blushing cheeks are so adorable that he can’t help but lean down and kiss them both.  She looks up shocked, before she smiles once more and almost leaps into his embrace._

_This moment feels perfect, and he wants to keep it for the rest of time._

_-_

Jisoo comes to visit him still.  He’s always staring at his computer when she does though.

-

TESTING: SANCTUARY

LOADING…

99%

ENTERING WORLD

-

_Joshua wonders belatedly as he trudges through the mountains to check a new game mechanic, that Kei’s personality seems too developed._

_He immediately pushes away the thought but, when he spots S.Coups in the mountains, he tests out his thoughts._

_“Hello?”_

_“Hello there, strange meeting you here.  What’s your name?”  He replies._

_Joshua’s met him before but S.Coups doesn’t remember who he is._

_The moment unsettles him.  He doesn’t go to see Kei today._

_-_

He spends the whole day checking over the codes and files for the game, looking for a glitch, looking for something.

-

TESTING: SANCTUARY

LOADING…

99%

ENTERING WORLD

-

_He goes to see Kei again, she’s sitting among the flowers and her smile rivals the sun when she sees him._

_“Hello Joshua!  I’ve missed you.”_

_Joshua knows there’s something wrong but he just kneels down and kisses Kei’s forehead._

_“I missed you too.”_

_-_

It pains him to do it, but he clears the data from the game and starts the system anew.

-

TESTING: SANCTUARY

LOADING…

99%

ENTERING WORLD

-

_Kei’s among the trees when he sees her, he holds his breath._

_“Joshua?  Why are you trying to get rid of me?”  Her eyes are filled with tears as she turns to look at him.  His heart immediately hurts as those tears start rolling down her cheeks sadly._

_She’s so innocent._

_He reaches out and holds her close._

_“I won’t ever do that again.”_

_-_

Joshua reinstalls the virtual reality again.  Jisoo drops by but leaves soon after.

-

TESTING: SANCTUARY

LOADING…

99%

ENTERING WORLD

-

_When he steps into the world, he notices that he’s already among the trees where Kei is.  She’s sitting on the ground weeping and he rushes over to her side._

_“Joshua, do you not love me anymore?  Please tell me if you don’t.  I won’t mind, I’ll leave if that’s what you want.”  She looks up at him, eyes red from crying and bends down to kiss her._

_He wipes the tears from her eyes and murmurs “I love you, Kei.”_

_Her sobbing is soothed by that._

_-_

Joshua doesn’t try to erase her memory from the game anymore.

Jisoo leaves dinner for him once again.  She leaves her wedding ring with it.

-

TESTING: SANCTUARY

LOADING…

99%

ENTERING WORLD

_-_

_Joshua finds Kei standing in the rain when he enters._

_She turns slowly, her dress all damp, hands trembling.  He moves to approach her but she backs away.  Her lower lip trembles, before she opens her mouth to speak._

_“There’s someone out there who loves you, isn’t there Joshua?”_

_He freezes, the wedding ring shines in his mind’s eye._

_Kei bites her lip “I love you, Joshua.”_

_The thought is pushed out of his mind._

_“I love you too, Kei.”_

_-_

TESTING: SANCTUARY

BUFFERING FAILED

GAME HAS CRASHED

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 2h so forgive any errors in the writing that i haven't noticed yet.  
> hopefully your eyes don't burn from this. the dress i was trying to reference was the one kei wore at dream concert 2016.


End file.
